


table manners

by xsimplesoul



Series: let's go to the movies [9]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsimplesoul/pseuds/xsimplesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca's pretty good at following the rules. She'll challenge them, sure, but usually she'll just find her way around them. And when the Bellas challenge her and Jesse to no sex for a month, she's determined to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. self control

 

Beca's a rule-follower.

Well, at least most of the time she is. She'll fight for her cause, but she usually sticks to what the guidelines say. For example, her intro to philosophy professor doesn't count attendance, so she simply doesn't go. She's not breaking any rules, but she's not necessarily sticking to them either. Same goes with Aubrey's stupid Bella rules, except Beca could only take so much of her anal-retentiveness and strayed a little too far from some of them.

There was the whole semi-finals thing, which was an obvious bust.  _Technically_  speaking, she didn't break Aubrey's rules. She sort of just sang— nevermind that it was a completely different song at a maybe inappropriate time— which was Aubrey's orders anyways. She stayed well-within limits. Well, in her head, at least.

And then, there's the whole "treble-boning" thing.

She didn't _technically_  bone a certain Treblemaker until after Aubrey's rule was lifted (AKA, until  _after_  Aubrey graduated), so she wasn't really breaking them.

So yeah, Beca's pretty good at following the rules. She'll challenge them, sure, but usually she'll just find her way  _around_  them.

* * *

When the Bellas start complaining about Jesse and Beca's "inappropriate behavior" (as quoted by Chloe), it's, ironically, over dinner with him.

"You two go at it like there's no tomorrow," Fat Amy whistles.

Jesse immediately blushes, and Beca's hot head grows about two sizes. "We do not!"

"Oh yes you do. I'm a little jealous, honestly. Even I can't keep up," Stacie sighs, and Beca stares at her in shock.

It's not exactly a little-known fact that Jesse and Beca liked to get it on in the bedroom. They were away from each other for the majority of the summer, and with them being a new couple, they were still in that honeymoon stage. All natural, as Beca likes to think of it.

Can you blame them? Jesse knew how to do amazing things with those hips, and that mouth? Beca's certainly not complaining.

"Yeah, I bet you two wouldn't last a week without having sex."

"Ha, more like a day."

"Enough!" Beca slams her fist on the table, glaring at every single girl seated. Jesse, meanwhile, is ghostly pale in the seat next to her. "We'll get out of your hair, okay? We can handle ourselves."

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Amy challenges. "I give you a week, tops."

"Two weeks, I've got a math test next week."

"A month. We can control ourselves for a month. Isn't that right, Jesse?"

She gives him a pointed look, to which he mouths "a month?" with wide eyes. He glances at the girls' anticipation, eventually succumbing to the pressure with a weak nod. "Er, yeah. Definitely doable."

"Can't do her," someone snickers from across the table, to which Amy snorts in modest agreement.

"Anyways," Chloe rolls her eyes, mostly at the commotion she's accidentally caused, "how will we know you're not getting it on at the Treble house or at the radio station?"

"Or the janitor's closet."

"Or the rehearsal space."

"Or—"

"Look, we have class and decency. No public domains."

"Bo—ring," Stacie yawns. Beca shoots another glare her way.

"What do we get out of this?"

"That sex isn't the core of a loving relationship—"

"Seriously?"

"Aw, come on. That's a load of shit," Fat Amy agrees, shrugging at Chloe's offended face. "I have a weekend pass to the Luxury Retreat, you can have that if you win. You can have all the massages, booze, and sex you can possibly have there. And they have really nice towels and mini soaps."

"Where the hell did you get a weekend pass to Luxury Retreat? Isn't that shit crazy expensive?"

"I've got connections," the Australian winks ominously.

"Deal. No sex for a month in exchange for that weekend pass."

"Beca, sweetie, do you need a few vibrators for the time being? I know where to get the  _best_  ones," Stacie offers sympathetically.

Beca raises a cautionary brow. "Hold up, where in the rules does it state that he can't get me off?"

"And vice-versa," Jesse adds.

"Uh, implicitly, obvi. I don't think you'd want to risk the consequences."

"Are we really that bad?" Jesse quips warily. Beca pinches him for good measure. "All I'm saying is that I think we have a lot more self control than you girls think."

"And we'll prove it. Boom. Done. Now pass me the garlic sauce."


	2. compliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: M

The Bellas really only had one rule, which was no skin-on-skin touching below the belt. Stacie claims to have some sort of sixth sense when it comes to knowing if people have had sex in the past twenty four hours, so those were really their only guidelines, but they make Jesse and Beca swear on an oath of honesty. If the two lose the bet, the punishment was bathroom cleaning duty and the privilege of being the designated driver for the next month, and Jesse would be banned from coming over for the remaining period of time in which they last. So, if they only lasted a week, he would be banned for three weeks. Unfortunate rules, but they think they can handle it.

* * *

**Day 3:**

It's 10:38 at night, and Beca's already bored with her dildo. Frankly, she wants Jesse, but with the bet still in place, she knows she can't. With Fat Amy gone for the weekend, it's making the situation a whole lot more difficult than she had anticipated. She plays with the toy in her hand, sprawled naked on her bed, pondering ideas on how exactly she was supposed to win this bet.

That's when she gets a brilliant idea.

To: Jesse

From: Beca

**You up, nerd?**

To: Beca

From: Jesse

**Yeah, are you okay? Need something?**

She smirks deviously, snaps a picture of her breasts, full and pushed together, and sets the SnapChat timer for three seconds before sending it off. Her smirk turns into a full out grin when the symbol changes to "opened," and she eagerly waits for a reply.

To: Beca

From: Jesse

**BECA**

To: Beca

From: Jesse

**BECA WHY**

To: Beca

From: Jesse

**YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME ANY TIME TO SCREENSHOT THAT.**

To: Beca

From: Jesse

**BECA?**

To: Jesse

From: Beca

**Yes?**

She immediately snaps a picture of herself, her thumb over her hardened nipple, and bites her lip gingerly before sending it off again, timed at three seconds again.

This time, Jesse manages to screenshot the snap. She can only imagine the pain on his face, and it only excites her.

To: Beca

From: Jesse

**Fuck, Becs... We're never gonna win this bet. Not if you keep this up.**

To: Jesse

From: Beca

**Don't like it?**

She takes it a notch further and decides to get a video of herself. She skillfully uses one hand to record the video, with her other hand groping her breasts greedily, with her thumb pinching at the pink nub. She smirks at her phone, "If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so."

She sends the video boldly, waiting for his reply.

To: Beca

From: Jesse

**Holy shit.**

Clearly, he doesn't want her to stop, and frankly, she was enjoying this. She grabs her dildo and slides it into her, careful to capture the moment of her face on SnapChat. She whimpers at the feel and moves her fingers to her folds, moaning at the electric pulse going through her body as she rubbed her clit. The ten seconds are up, so she sends the video without much thought. She continues to rock against the toy, almost forgetting that just ten minutes earlier, it bored the hell out of her.

Surprisingly, he sends her a snap back, this one a video of his own.

"Fuck, Beca. You're such a tease,  _fuck_ ," he growls lowly, his face dimly lit. She moans at the sound of his voice sounding so fucking sexy; she might as well come undone right then and there. The video ends with him pointing the phone southward, enough to see him grabbing his hard dick straining through his pants for a split second before it disappears entirely.

Now  _she's_  the one in pain.

She started this game, she's going to end it. And they're gonna win that Luxury Retreat, dammit.

* * *

**Day 7:**

Jesse ends up suspiciously missing three shifts at the radio station. There's nothing wrong with him as far as Beca knows- just that he's been pretty distant from her since the SnapChat fun. Understandable, but she still really wants to see her boyfriend. Plus, Jesse was totally taking advantage of her being the new station manager by not showing up to work whenever he feels like it.

"You're not allowed to do that, you know," she calls from the booth upon seeing his arrival. He peeks in, making sure she wasn't on air and/or actually angry, and waltzes in to kiss her.

"Sorry Becs. Been busy," he says, grabbing a seat and a crate of CDs to organize in the booth. "I'll make my hours up soon."

She studies him with a quizzical brow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

She gives him a pointed stare. "I know you better than to miss three days of work. What's up?"

He looks away abashedly. "You'll think I'm pathetic."

"Spit it out, weirdo."

"I had a dream," he says slowly, looking at her for some sort of reaction.

"So did Martin Luther King Jr."

He shakes his head. "I had a dream... About you."

This definitely piques her interest. She quickly checks to see if the thirty-minutes of non-stop music was on air, then nestles her chin on top of her chair with her knees folded underneath her. "Tell me about it."

"Uh, well," he gulps, then squeezes his eyes shut. "We were here, in the radio station. You didn't have any clothes on. You did your hair."

"I did my hair?"

"Like... All wavy and soft. I remember pulling it, playing with it," he finally opens his eyes, breathes, and looks at Beca. "We broke a couple of rules."

"Go on," she urges, feeling her insides heat up a bit. "Tell me more."

"You were on the desk touching yourself. Like the SnapChats you sent me," he says lowly, and Beca swears she can see his eyes darken. "You pulled me over and you let me take over. Then you sucked me, and you let me fuck you."

"Luke said no sex on the desk," she chokes, already feeling her lady bits throb.

"I told you, we broke some rules. That wasn't even the best part," he groans, shutting his eyes once more. "It was so vivid. You flipped me over and you rode me right on that table. Cold and hard and fast."

"Fuck you," she blushes. "I'm embarrassed that that you having a sex dream about me turns me on this much. If we're going to win the bet, I'm going to have to kick you out of this booth  _right now._ "

"See, this is why I couldn't come to work," he sighs in frustration. "Jesus Christ, it's only been a week. Can we really not control ourselves?"

"We _can_  and we _will_. So get out," she points him towards the door to the booth. "I'm going to end up masturbating on live radio and no one needs to hear that. Well, maybe except you, but I still need you to get out before I actually combust."

* * *

**Day 16:**

Work is a little tense, especially during the shifts of just them, but it eventually dies down.

That is, until she decides to make work  _fun_  again.

She comes into work early, getting her mixes done to put on the radio queue. Per usual, Jesse is perfectly late.

"Did you have a good day, Jesse?" She asks when he sets his things down in the booth.

He kisses her soundly before shaking his head somberly. "Not really. Benji took a few spills during practice, some of them were pretty scary. I had to assign him, er, less choreography and more singing."

She frowns. "Poor guy."

"Yeah, he's not that great in the dance department."

She laughs, feeling a little guilty. "Hey, he's trying. Gotta give him that."

"True," he smiles, exiting the booth. "What about you? How was your day?"

"Could be better," she says nonchalantly, eying him through the booth window. "I've been thinking..."

"About?"

She waits for him to sit at the desk, a stack of papers to scan in front of him, before tiptoeing out of the booth to sneak up behind him. "I've been thinking about the bet."

He jumps a bit when he sees her, but he relaxes quickly and lets her sit on his lap. "It's been on my mind, too, I'm not gonna lie," he admits.

Suddenly, she strips her shirt off, revealing her very naked breasts in front of him. His eyes immediately widen at the sight. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"The rule states no skin-to-skin contact below the belt. Emphasis on  _below_ ," she hums suggestively. His throat seems to dry because he doesn't speak; all he does is stare at her breasts in awe. She lifts his shirt above his head, her breasts dangerously close to his face. She straddles his waist, leaning in to kiss him.

"Fuck, Beca," he croaks out between kisses, her breasts pushed against his chest. "What if someone shows up?"

"So?" she challenges.

He groans. "God, you're so fucking amazing."

She brings her chest to his face, letting him nuzzle the crevice between her breasts. He works his way to her nipple, gently biting at the hardened nub, with the other being played with in his hand. She moans, relishing in the feeling of his skin on hers after two weeks of absence.

His tongue works over her bud, slow and warm. She lets out a whimper when he lets go and goes to the other, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair as she guided his mouth along her breasts. Her hips grind into his, slowly at first, then faster, needier. He pulls away from her breasts to grasp the back of her neck, his lips crashing onto hers while his hands squeezed her ass and cheeks.

"Shit, Jesse," she breathes, feeling his dick twitch through the fabric of his jeans. She pumps him through the blue denim, unzipping his pants to give him a little more breathing room. His breath hitches at the feel of her fingers rubbing him through his underwear, the head of his cock already poking out.

"Beca," he warns, releasing her lips slowly. "Beca wait,  _the rules_."

She was well aware of how physically close they were to fucking right then and there, but really, her mind was erasing all the logic out of it. All she feels is good and like her clit really needed to be touched. Like, now.

"No skin-to-skin contact," she stutters, hoping to god her clit would stop throbbing. "Touch me through my underwear, then.  _Please_ ," she practically begs, her mouth already closing in on his once more.

Immediately, his hands unzip her pants and pushes them down. She retaliates by grinding onto his bulge, and they both gasp at the feeling.

"We are so cheating," he rasps, to which she grins wickedly. Their hips pound together rhythmically, with Jesse slyly reaching to rub her through the fabric of her lace underwear. "God, Beca, you're so wet."

"It happens," she means to say playfully, but then his finger manages to dig deep into her, her hips bucking frantically, and whatever tone she was meant to say that in turns into a moan.

She tries her best to please him through his underwear, but after much frustration, he takes his dick out and pumps himself. She watches in a daze, desperately wanting to touch him but it's her head that's telling her no- to  _comply_. After short deliberation, she pushes herself off his lap and onto the desk. She shoves the stack of papers behind her and rids her jeans, then spreads her legs to rub herself in Jesse's plain view.

Not long after, he comes and eagerly helps her with her own orgasm by fingering her through the fabric and kissing the top of her breasts gently.

Their dry spell ends with not-so-dry sex, with Beca yet again getting away with the rules.


	3. submission

**Day 20:**

Beca and Jesse end up clearing their minds of sex. It's the Pax Romana of the month, but mostly it's due to the fact that Beca was on her period. Unlike most women, Beca wasn't a grumpy, cramping mess during her time of the month. She's pissed that her uterus is shedding, but she can handle it. Plus, period sex just wasn't her thing, so even though she was horny and wished she could alleviate that problem, she found it a lot easier to handle her sexual urges.

Apparently, this wasn't very entertaining to the Bellas.

"What the hell, you've slept over the past two days and you still haven't fucked? I don't understand how you two are actually winning this bet right now!" Stacie exclaims over breakfast, her mouth full of pancakes that Jesse had made for the house. "Say goodbye to that Luxury Retreat pass, Amy. They've passed the halfway point and they're doing  _fine_."

Beca and Jesse just shrug. "Told you we have self control," Beca says matter-of-factly.

"I don't get it," Amy lets out an exasperated sigh. "I want to keep my pass."

"Shouldn't have offered it as the prize, then," Beca snarks back.

"C'mon, there's no way you two have lasted the past three weeks. What's your secret?" Stacie asks, genuinely interested. The brunette-turned-strawberry blonde rests her chin on the counter, staring up at Jesse and Beca in wonder.

"There is no secret."

Okay, Beca might be bending the truth a little bit. Truth is, they've spent a great deal of time watching each other masturbate, whether it was through Skype or SnapChat. They decided that watching each other in person might be dangerous, especially since the last time, Beca completely ignored her conscious in order to get herself off on that radio station desk.

"It's been super boring, seeing you two all civil and stuff," Stacie shrugs. "I expected the tension to be a lot more palpable."

"Maybe it's because they gave in," Chloe suggests, narrowing her eyes at the couple.

"Nuh-uh. I have a sixth sense, remember? I would've sensed it," Stacie objects, much to Beca's relief. It's not like they actually fucked, but still. Mythical or not, Beca's glad that Stacie's sixth sense doesn't include practically-fucking.

"I can assure you girls that we have not had sex in the past month," Jesse smiles cheekily. "We have great self control."

* * *

**Day 25:**

When a mysterious package comes to Jesse's room, with a note attached that read "GOOD LUCK" in curly font, he brings it into his room, unsure of what to expect. He dumps the gift bag's contents onto his bed, his eyes widening at his finding.

In front of him lay Beca's vibrator.

* * *

**Day 28:**

With the end of Pax Romana, comes the start of wartime.

Beca has no idea where her vibrator is, and she's freaking the fuck out.

She keeps her stuff well hidden, and locked, in the Bella house; there is no way someone would steal it. Besides, that's sick.

She searches everywhere for the purple toy, but to no avail. She wasn't even horny anymore, but she needed to blow some steam. Now she has to buy a new one.

Annoying. They don't come cheap.

She grabs a towel and her bikini and heads to the Treble house to use their jacuzzi. The boys didn't really mind, as long as she wasn't booting them out. She knows that the Trebles were at practice, so she would have the house to herself. It's the best stress reliever on campus.

(Besides Jesse. And her missing vibrator.)

"Anyone home?" She calls into the house just in case, before stripping off her clothes and into her bikini. The jets were still on– they didn't find any use in turning them off during the summer- and the water was at the perfect temperature. She turns the air conditioning on and relaxes into the tub, sighing in content at the jets hitting her back. She lays on her stomach and rests her chin on the edge of the tub, making sure her hands were dry to scroll her phone with. She opens SnapChat and watches a snap that Jesse had sent her a couple minutes ago. The boys were goofing off, per usual, and Jesse was having none of it. The caption to the video said "can I leave?" with a skull emoji.

She laughs and sends him a picture of her, making sure her boobs looked just right, and captions it, "Well, if you want to."

She doesn't get a response until two minutes after he views it. The camera is pointed to the boys again, all gearing up to go to the gym, captioned, "Is that our jacuzzi?"

"Yes" is all she snaps him, this time a picture of her making a silly face.

Instead of getting a snap back, she gets a text from him.

To: Beca

From: Jesse

**Do you think they'd notice if I skipped cardio?**

To: Jesse

From: Beca

**Tell them you have an appointment**

To: Beca

From: Jesse

**I'm just gonna put Benji in charge of them for the next hour. I wanna join u**

To: Jesse

From: Beca

**You better hurry up**

Jesse shows up five minutes later, already shirtless and panting hard.

"Hey, you got your cardio," she muses, scooting over to make room for him by the time he's changed into his swim trunks. Phone aside, she climbs onto Jesse's back, massaging the knots in his back. She plants a sweet kiss onto his cheek, pressing her thumbs deeper into his back.

"How was practice?"

"Not very productive," he sighs, a mix of content and frustration. "What about you?"

"Well, if you must know, I lost my vibrator. So." She swears she feels his muscles tense right back up again, but she chooses to ignore it. "I mean, we only have two days left. I think I can handle it, but I'm still pissed. It was an expensive model."

"Er, uh, yeah. Hmm, I can get you a new one," he says, flustered. He turns away to face her, effortlessly lifting her waist in his hands so that she was sitting on the bench before him.

She brightens at the offer. "You're serious?"

He hides his nerves by giving her an affirming kiss, and eventually, he forgets all about the vibrator. His hands wander up her sides and roam over her bikini top, nudging the fabric underneath his thumbs. He rubs her nipples slowly as she pushes her breasts forward, making it harder for him to maintain his lips on hers. She lets him tear the top off her, freeing her aching breasts. His lips travel from hers to her neck, one hand groping her breast greedily, with the other already traveling to her lady bits.

"Damn it, Jesse," she breathes in his ear, her abdomen tensing when his hand stops right at the waistband of her bikini bottoms. "Two. More. Days."

"I know, and we can make them count," he growls huskily into her ear. He takes her hips and places her onto the edge of the jacuzzi so that his head was level with her breasts. He takes a nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking over her hardened nub, making her moan in surprise. His hands go to her thighs, gently caressing them before slowly making their way over her bikini bottoms, right where her clit was. The pads of his thumbs presses gingerly over the fabric, teasing her through the water–soaked material.

"Will you hurry up?" Beca whines, pulling his head away from her nipple to look him directly in the eye. He smirks smugly and delves his thumbs into the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"I swear to God, Jesse, these are new and if you rip a fucking hole I'm gonna–" she gasps sharply when she feels him speed up against her clit, her legs haphazardly wrapping around his waist. Her hands grip the edge of the tub, her head tipping back as he continues pushing at her through the fabric.

"Baby, I don't know what you want," he hisses into her neck. "Do you want me to make you come?"

"Yes," she whimpers when he stops abruptly. "I want you to make me come and I want to win the bet."

"I think we can have that arranged," he smirks knowingly. He climbs out of the tub, the water dripping from his body, and it makes Beca dizzy. He lifts her from the edge and kisses her firmly, while she instinctively clings to his waist with her legs. She pulls at the little hairs at the back of his neck, her nails drawing up and down the length of it. He groans when she delves her tongue into his mouth, his legs, still dripping with water, already running blindly towards his room. Her wet bottom hits his mattress as he lowers her back, guiding her with his tongue. She pulls at the waistband of his soaking swim trunks, freeing his erection from its confines, and throwing the trunks to the floor.

She pulls away for a second, admiring his length with her eyes and not her hands. "If we're going to win, I need you to cover up. As much as I'd love to return the favor and make you come the way I want you to, I think it's safer that way. Plus," she begins, licking her lips suggestively. "I'll make it up to you as much as you want at the Luxury Retreat."

He nods wordlessly, his throat too dry to formulate a proper response. He pulls on a dry pair of boxers, wincing as the blood continued to rush to his hardened dick, before spotting the gift bag from the other day. "Babe, you know how you lost your vibrator?"

When he turns to see her response, she's already touching herself, without her bikini bottoms on. He looks away momentarily, his mind (and dick) numbing at the view. He takes a deep breath and reaches for the lost vibrator, hides it behind him, and goes back to his bed, watching as his girlfriend entertained herself. Her teeth clamped down on her lip as she explored herself, whimpering as she slid two fingers inside of her and a thumb rubbing against her clit.

He watches, mesmerized. "I thought we agreed on not masturbating in person," he chokes, his hand already reaching for his member.

"Mhm," she hums, stuck in her own little world.

Jesse groans at the sight, suddenly remembering the vibrator at his back. "You're breaking the rules, Bec."

"What are you going to do about it?" she challenges, still dazed.

He pulls out the vibrator and inspects it, ignoring the shock on her face. "Dude, that's  _mine_.  _You're_  the one who stole it? Hand it over."

"I didn't steal it. It came to me as a gift," he chuckles darkly. "I think we should make use out of it. As a punishment."

Whatever defensive feelings she had suddenly flies out the window and is replaced with excited curiosity. "Oh?"

He nods, fiddling with the settings of the toy before making his way to her naked form. "You want me to make you come?"

She bites her lip eagerly, letting him adjust her legs so that they were spread right in front of him. Her breathing gets shallower and shallower as he points the toy, vibrating on the highest setting, towards her opening.

"Jesse," she whimpers, feeling the vibrations just a few centimeters away. Suddenly, he slams the device into her wetness to its full length, making her nearly scream in met anticipation. He circles it around inside her, the vibrations coming off strong in his hand.

He's never been in this kind of role where she was completely submissive to him. Knowing she was willing to submit to him made his ego grow about ten times, and seeing her squirming in pleasure has never not made him feel extremely proud of himself. Despite the probably permanent erection in his pants.

He slowly pulls the vibrator out and pushes it back in at an even slower pace, making her legs clench unbelievably tight around his frame. The heels of her feet dig into his ass as he continues going at it. She raises herself off the bed to kiss him, her breasts pressed against his chest and her arms thrown lazily around his neck as she bucked against the vibrator.

He gradually increases the speed of his thrusts, one hand gripping her hipbone in an attempt to get her to stop grinding against it. He loves the way she looks right now– her hair falling out of her bun, mouth at the crook of his neck, her breaths and moans heavy and quick and loud against his skin. He felt her abdomen clench in anticipation when he pumped inside her, pushing the last inch of the toy into her G-spot, one last time before she succumbed to her orgasm, her legs quivering.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but it's enough to get you guys going, I hope! I won't give away the prompt quite yet, as I want it to be a surprise.
> 
> Go ahead and take a stab at guessing what might happen next xx


End file.
